


Empathy

by Karinakamichi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Neglect, Depression, Drama, Ed and al are william's half brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Neglect, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trisha elric is alive, envy is William, hatred for humans, he just takes time to move on from his mistakes, hohenheim isn't bad, hurt and eventual comfort, lust is solaris, past mistakes, soon he realizes his priorities, trisha is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: William hated humans. Ever since he could remember, he couldn't stand being around others. When in school, he found himself gloating over how disgusting and selfish, let alone predictable people could be. He hated how they relied on others and hung around in their stupid cliques. Girls and boys were annoying in equal measures. Above all, he just couldn't relate to them. Until he met her. Eventual Lustvy.Based somewhat off of personal experience. Envy is Ed and Al's half brother in this. This also will have some inspiration from the 2003 series. Darker mood than what you're used to if you've only dealt with Mangahood. Hohenheim was with a woman named Dante who would become William/Envy's mother. For story sake, Hohenheim might not be completely in character, but I'll try to keep him as close as possible, circumstances considered. Anyway, back then, Hohenheim and Dante were more messing around than anything else, and as such, Envy was sort of a... "mistake"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Envy is 16 in this. If William being Envy's name is too distracting, let me know?**

**Lust is Solaris and is also 16.**

**Ed is 15**

**and Al is 14.**

**TRISHA IS ALIVE FOR ONCE!**

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

 

William hated humans; Couldn't relate to them at all. He looked down on their irrational judgement. However, hypocritically enough, he himself was somewhat short-tempered and often prone to violent outbursts and most of the kids avoided him out of fear or because they would be guilty by association. Needless to say it had proven to be pretty much impossible to retain friendships for William. It wasn't that he actually cared, though. Humanity was shit after all and he didn't need "friends" they would only hold him back. In fact, he sometimes pushed people away just like it was game, and it could even be considered routine for him. So unless asked to by a teacher, he was left alone.

Even his family typically left him alone, the only one that dared to interfere with him when his door said do not disturb was Edward. "Hey, Wil, it's time to go."

Willaim groaned at hearing the voice from the other side of the door. He really didn't want to go to school today.

"You in there...? Hey!" Edward rose his voice, plain out pissing his older brother off.  _Impatient as hell._

"Shut up! I hear you, you stupid pipsqueak!"

"Don't call me short when I was just trying to wake you up, geez!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you, midget? I was  _already_  awake, so you were just being an annoyance." Willaim snapped maliciously. Not in the mood to be sociable.

"How was I supposed to tell the difference when your door is always closed?! Ugh, I'm done with you!"

As he heard Edward walk off and his steps disappeared down the hallway, William sat up in his bed, letting the covers fall down too his side.

Unknown to anybody but himself, faded scars and cuts littered his arms. They were covered by the jacket he always wore, or by a type of skin makeup that's really good at hiding scars unless somebody was looking for scars. So nobody would find out, unless they looked for it. And he doubted anybody would care enough to look for it. When he felt the need to dissociate or when his anger got to him too much, he didn't really think and would channel out his pent up frustration and pain through a physical pain. Nobody knew anything about it, and he had no plans of telling anybody about it either. It was his escape and it wasn't like he did it but once a week or so, anyway. He knew his limit and wasn't stupid enough to cut too deep. Not that he hadn't thought about it.

He looked himself in the mirror after slipping on some clothes and his black jacket. He brushed his long hair which insisted on looking like a fucking palm tree. Before sighing as he picked up his bag and then made his way down stairs, forgetting to pick up his phone on his way out of the room, which he would regret later.

Walking down the hallway, he smelled pancakes.

Trisha was the first to notice his presence. "Oh, good morning Willaim."

Said teen just grunted in response. Scanning the room, he realized, Hohenheim had still not came back. Sometimes, he would go off for days and it was on those days Envy was oddly the most bitter. Envy didn't like Hohenheim at all, for too many reasons to count. The bastard had messed around with his mother, and then realized he screwed up when he saw she had a child. And rarely ever cared enough to visit him. And to top it off his bitchy mother was constantly talking shit about his father, and he didn't know what to believe. And then Dante and Hohenheim got into a huge fight one day and broke off everything. Despite the few promises Dante had made to her son, Dante just ended up dumping him on the father in the end. And Hohenheim started making promises to make up for what he had done, but he had simply started doing the same things as before. He didn't mind Trisha, but at the same time, he couldn't stand that she ever seemed bothered by much and took everything with a kind smile. Somehow it still pissed him off, just like everybody else did. Scratch that, Trisha was just as bad.

"You should have said good morning, Brother. That's not very polite, you know."

"Whatever, I wasn't  _asking_  for your _opinion_ , Alphonse." Willaim simply was in a bad mood and felt like being pissed off today. It was all he could do. Envying people and being a bitter person in general was all he seemed to be able to do anyway. It wasn't like he had any special talents to spend his time on.

"Sorry..." Alphonse looked away, ashamed. He could tell that his eldest Brother was not feeling well, and wished he could do something.

"You don't have to be so hateful towards Al just because your in a bad mood, you know!" Edward snapped.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm  _always_  in a bad mood!" Willaim retorted, glaring.

"Yeah, well-"

"That's enough, boys." Trisha cut them off in a soft voice, bringing a pile of pancakes to the table than Edward and Alphonse were sitting at. "Now let's eat, okay? You can't grow up strong without your nutrition."

"Oh, wow. These look delicious, mom!" Alphonse said, but the air still felt stiff now. Willaim sighed.

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go on to school."

Before Trisha could turn around say anything, Envy had already left, slamming the front door behind him.

"What the hell is  _his_  problem...?" Edward grumbled. "Just because he's irritated doesn't mean he has to irritate everybody else.

"Language, Edward."

"No, I mean it. William pisses me off sometimes." Edward, not paying his mother much mind. Trisha sighed.

"I hope he's okay..." Alphonse mumbled, in worry.

"I could care less..." Edward mocked. Even though Trisha and Alphonse knew that Edward was just too prideful to admit that he was worried as well.

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

**_A/N: What did you guys think? After watching FMA 2003, I just wanted Envy to find love in some family even if it's not in the canon world. And his suicide in Brotherhood just reiterated my point._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Empathy, Chapter 2**

**Note: Some may not like this being a school AU, but I'm likely going to end up having Envy eventually drop out of school anyway, because I hardly see Envy caring to stay in a controlled setting for long enough to complete something he sees as boring or trivial. It's not really going to focus as much on school later on anyway, so. Let me know if you have any ideas, I want to make this as likable as possible at this point.**

* * *

William had memories of being extremely young and trying all he could to get his father's attention. Sure, once in a while, the man would offer a "job-well-done", but it never was long before he was gone from his life again. He was absent for weeks, sometimes even months, and rarely ever came around. The boy had never cared one way or another to get in between his father and his mother's disagreements, but he hated how Hohenheim didn't seem to want to deal with him. And slowly, his hatred for him got more and more intense.

When his father left for long periods of time, it always put him on edge and increased his usual hostility and irritability ten fold. He often would forget what he was doing and would fall into a broody introspection. On his worst days, he typically even start hating himself and envying everybody around him, and was bothered by the smallest things; insignificant things that nobody else gave a shit about. Sometimes he would obsess over them. When he heard people talking about their families in any positive light, he grew irritated and couldn't help but seethe with jealousy. Hell, he usually envied everything and everybody in some way, but their ability to be happy and rely on others, to have somebody they trusted and could rely on, was what he envied the most, and on certain days it was simply much worse, even if nothing brought it on or triggered it, it sometimes just consumed him. Sometimes, it even made him want to lash out at others. Like right now.

If anybody spoke to him, perhaps the kids that were walking and talking amongst themselves a little ways over, as he himself made his way to school, somebody was going to get hurt bad. Even though none of them spoke to him, one of them did briefly glance at him. It was a teenage girl who had wavy black hair hair around about as long as his own. She was the only one of them that wasn't saying anything. In fact, she seemed to carry a look of disinterest about whatever they were muttering about. She was a few feet behind them and seemed detached from the group itself.

Even though it was only a brief exchange of glances, somehow William felt irked when he had some strange sense that her eyes reflected his own. He didn't believe in fate or crap like that, but he felt like in that moment, he wanted to believe she was somehow similar to him, filled with hatred for the world and it's inhabitants, or at least he wished. No, he was just overthinking it. It was just a stupid glance anyway. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen her in the area even though the other boys looked slightly familiar. Maybe she was new to the area?

Either way, with her looks, she would probably attract a lot of unwanted attention, and could probably have her way with anybody she wanted to if they were even remotely gullible to a woman with good looks. He'd rather not throw out assumptions, but she frankly looked the part of a player and was dressed rather seductively. He would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive, but that admittance would bring on more thoughts than he needed right now, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, and went back to thinking about other things.

It wouldn't be long before he realized how right some of his assumptions were. Of course he dismissed these things, without thinking further into them, not considering he might see the female again.

...

Willaim sat in the school cafeteria, picking at the eggs on his plate. He wasn't really hungry.

That's when somebody sat beside him. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Edward.

"What do you want?" the older boy muttered to his little brother. Edward's eyes brifely1 widened slightly, with a conflicted look as if he wanted to say something, before looking away.

" _Nothing_..." Edward muttered, picking out his spoon from the plastic pack, before starting to eat out of the plate he had just sat in front of him.

As soon as he did that, somebody walked over and engaged conversation with Edward.

Willaim felt a huge irritation at this. He had planned to sit alone, not surrounded by people. So he got up, throwing his barely eaten meal in the trash.

Plus, a small part of him couldn't help but feel bitter over his brother having friendships. He was pathetic, even coveting a child over something like that. Perhaps it was attachment issues caused his father or the years of hearing the pessimistic views of his mother that had rubbed off on him, but Envy didn't trust people, and pretty much had an innability to be even somewhat happy unless he was pissing people off. But even then he was subconsciously channeling out feelings of resentment and jealousy and other feelings he didn't want to think about into something else. Envy didn't like focusing on himself, but he tended to a lot more than was probably healthy.

"Wait, Wil, there's something I wanted to tell you, but I..." Edward's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Looking behind him he saw Edward there, avoiding eye contact. However, when William looked to him in expectancy, Edward tried to speak, but when the bell rang, Edward lost his resolve.

"It's nothing."

...

In truth, Edward had wanted to confront William. He may have not been the greatest at reading people, but when he was coming to school that day, it suddenly dawned on him that William's agitation tended to rub off on his own when their father wasn't around. He wanted to tell his brother than he wasn't alone and that he could rely on them, but he hadn't been able to find the words, for pride. The words just got stuck in his throat each time he tried being remotely supportive. The truth was he didn't understand William as well as Alphonse. William had only came into his life five years prior, and as such, Edward hadn't even known he had an older half brother until then. He didn't understand him most of the time, and they could never seem to get along. In truth, something in him wanted to, but he could never go through with it. This knowledge only made Edward more frustrated. Even if the older boy was kind of a stranger and they didn't understand each other, Edward knew he should at least try, because that was still his brother. And a part of him, irrefutably cared. But the majority of him didn't know what to do, so he just let the opportunity slide by like always.

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was okay. I plan to bring Roy and Riza in as Teacher and Teacher assistant, unless you think police officers are better...? But Hughes can be Police Officer. OR I may do other way around, where Hughes is Teacher. He has a gentle nature that reminds me of one of my teachers, in comparison to some of my other bad experiences. Please let me know your thoughts. My thoughts are kind of jumbled on this. IZUMI IS THE PHYSICAL EDUCATION TEACHER. Olivier is princibal. And if you don't know, this will be slow build Lustvy/SolarisxWillaim(I'm sorry, but 03 Lust's inner philosophizing and Envy telling her "Take your time." and slightly trying to console her in some way or another(even if it isn't apparant and could be considered as lack of empathy by others), by giving his own thoughts, made ME think. Even if Envy didn't understand what she was talking about, he may have been saying that because he had his own memories of being abandoned and there was a hidden message to leave the unknown alone because part of him didn't want Lust to go through what he did. I refuse to believe they didn't care for each other at all. Plus I always looked forward to their interactions, even though there weren't enough. I seemed to kind of keep his I ended up shipping them... Lust and Envy are going to be based more on their 03 counterparts. While we probably get some of the Mangahood characters that weren't shown in 03, like Ling and Mei, but it probably won't revolve around them as much as Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Wil/Envy, and Lust. I also want to bring in Greed.** _

_**Also, There will probably be some hints at eventual Royai too, just saying.** _


End file.
